Hypnotized
by ershey
Summary: Her muscles ached and her emotions were trampled as she ran away with all her might from the person that she had loved so much. How can something so good can also be so bad?
1. taken

Disclaimer: I don't obviously own newsies. :P Wish i did. Come on, i mean who wouldn't want to own all those boys? *wink* 

**Hypnotized **

Her footsteps trudged against the cobblestone pavement as her eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape. The glowing orb of the moon shone right above her, giving off little light that she needed. Her breath escaped her mouth in quick breaths as she looked around. She pressed her back against the hard stone wall from which the dark alleyway had given her. She felt her fingers, cold, sweaty, and nervous. Why was she running away from him? 

She pressed her eyelids down as she breathed a sigh of relief. Her muscles ached and her emotions were trampled as she ran away with all her might from the person that she had loved so much. The person that had given her comfort and safety when she needed it. He was the person that she had laughed with at the silliest things that she could ever think of. His disguise was slowly shed as she gotten to know him better. Weeks and months passed by as she gotten to know the real person within him. The person that she had loved. 

Her heart was once whole, alive and pumping with energy, but now, here it was, hiding and floating inside her, two broken pieces of slush. She should've known what was going on that day he came… his eyes cold and steely, his face hard and rigid, his body tense and distant. But she ignored it. Nothing could be wrong. Everything was perfect and she didn't want anything to ruin it. She wanted to keep him. His kisses and hugs that she had received dearly and warmly. The warmth of his love spreading throughout her as he held her in his arms and gave her sweet kisses. But he was gone. 

"Leah…" whispered someone not to far away from her. Her breath quickened and her heart beat rapidly as she heard his voice. It wasn't soft and calm, compared to what she had gotten used to. His voice was commanding, eerie, different. 

She looked about her; unaware of where the voice was coming from. She wanted to get away quickly. She didn't want to live the life that he had lived. He had once been real, but now he was empty… hollow… with no soul to fill inside him. She ran forward, as far as her feet could carry her, but her legs throbbed with pain and her feet felt like knives upon her body. She needed light. She needed the morning. She needed life. But it was night, and it was beyond her control. 

"Don't run away…" murmured the voice once more. She shook her head as a small whimper came from her mouth. He wouldn't take her in again. She was going to escape. But her freedom passed by her as she hit the cold stone wall with her body. It was a dead-end, with nowhere to go. 

She leaned on the wall; her forehead pressed against the cold pavement her back against him, unwilling to look at him. She didn't want to be mesmerized by his beauty. One glance and that was all it took. She pressed her eyelids down as she took a deep breath, hoping to keep her heart from swelling and water to form in her eyes. 

"No…" said Leah as she clenched her hands into fists and let it hang down her sides. Her eyes stayed on the wall, seeing the black outlines of age scratched amongst the dirt and grime. She was going to be strong. 

"It's me… don't you see?" asked the voice once again. Leah's body froze as she felt his soft touch against her skin, touching her hair, feeling her fingers. She closed her eyes and felt her salty warm tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to give in. But she was already taken. She knew it… and he knew it too. 

His hands felt its way to her shoulders. She could feel his strength and gentleness all at the same time. How could something so good can be so bad? So evil? She let her body become unaware of its happenings as he slowly turned her around and pressed her up against the wall. Her tears streamed down her cheeks as she turned around, entranced under his spell. But her eyes remained closed. She wouldn't let him. 

"Don't cry…" muttered the voice once more as he traced her eyelids down to lips with his finger. She trembled beneath him, fearful of what might happen. She wanted to move. She wanted to run away. But what would she do? She had no strength left inside. 

"No…" she uttered once more. "You're different… you're not…" Her voice faltered as she felt his lips press up against hers. She felt a swell of affection and memories of the way he had kissed her before. She felt him against her, his soft and gentle lips kissing hers. He was doing it again. Making her want him even more. 

She slowly opened her eyes as she took a glance at him. Her heart went out to him. She hated herself for looking at him once again… during her most vulnerable moment. His skin glowed against the darkness of the night. His eyes invited her inside. His hair moved floppily, making her want to run her fingers through his hair. His structures felt so masculine and tender at the same time. She didn't want to be spellbound again. She closed her eyes as she felt fresh amounts of tears fall down her cheeks once again. 

Her thoughts swirled about her as her emotions fought within her heart. She wanted him… the boy that she would never have. She hated him… the boy that made her turn into jelly every time he would touch her. She despised him… the boy that everyone looked up to. She liked him… the boy that spent his time with her. She adored him… the boy that looked over everybody. She had loved him… the boy that she had gotten to know. Then she finally had him, remembering the feeling when she curled up inside his arms, feeling that spark of love burn in her heart. And she knew he felt it too. 

But her thoughts, dreams, life, and soul drifted away that night when he sank his teeth against her skin and turned her into something else that she never wanted to be. 

~*~

Wow, that came out of the blue. I was in the middle of reading my book, and i suddenly had this idea. I just couldn't let it escape from me, could i? Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to keep this as a one shot or keep on writing. It's going to be interesting since i also have "if they only knew" still waiting for the end. But i don't think this will be as lengthy as that one. What do you guys think? Continue? Leave it as it is? RR, please! 


	2. warmth

**Hypnotized - Chapter Two **

She had lived in Brooklyn all her life, growing up among the shrouded houses and violent boys that surrounded her. It came as no surprise that she became a newsie, since most of her friends did so. They hated working at the factories… the hot and stuffy room that they had to work in, the annoying and pestering boss that watched their every move and step, the continuous and redundant work that they never got credit for. But she had found freedom with being a newsie. She enjoyed walking about the streets, papers in hand, and shouting her made up headlines with all her might. She knew she was going to need to live off her wit and charm, living off the few pennies that she had that day. 

No wonder he caught her attention. His dazzling blue eyes that she wanted so badly to sink in. His built structure that she wanted to touch and to hold. His soft brown hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. But she knew how it was. He was the best of the best, the one who achieved greatness. He was always there to overlook everything with his commanding and strong atmosphere. He was the one that every little newsie wanted to be. She couldn't help herself and fall for him. It was just so tempting. 

But she had been a newsie forever and she knew that he didn't know her. There were tons of newsies around… how was he to know her? She believed that she was invisible, that she didn't exist to his eyes. She was just another shadow fading into the darkness. 

She felt the danger and the pain she was about to enter in her heart. But she ignored it. She let the butterflies in her stomach flutter as she heard him talk. She let herself clam up and hide as she saw him walk towards her and give her a quick glance. She let herself turn into a deep shade of red, as she would accidentally bump into him. 

She thought her world was coming to an end, knowing that she would never have a chance. Not with him. Not ever. So she kept her distance and kept on living. But little did she know what was coming. He was watching her. She just never knew. 

~*~ 

Leah could hear the mumbling and snores of her friends as she rolled over in her bunk and looked around her. Although the darkness enveloped her, her eyes could still make out the distinct shapes and figures of the girls' room. She let out a sigh and thought of how lucky she was. It was possible that she would be out in the streets by now, living off what she would find, hungry for food, and no place to live. At least the Brooklyn newsies gave her something to come home to. 

She rubbed her eyes as she sat up from her bed and hastily made her way out the fire escape and onto the rooftop. The rooftop served as a meeting place or even a hideout for some of the newsies during normal nights. But for Leah, it was her own separate world where she can stare up into the sky and let her imagination get away with her. 

She let her bare feet touch the cold concrete as she took a step and looked around. Empty. Thank God. But what was she going to expect at the middle of the night? 

Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her mouth when she suddenly felt a hand clasp over her mouth and another grab both of her wrists as she felt somebody push her up against the wall of the entrance with a thump. A pair of ocean blue eyes stared back at her. She could see a silhouette of a boy in front of her, his muscles bulging through his dirt smudged shirt, the top two buttons undone, giving Leah a glimpse of his soft cream-colored skin. Her heart fluttered and did a somersault as she suddenly felt a wave of excitement and nervousness surround her. It was him. 

"Shhh…" he whispered, still keeping her pinned to the wall as his eyes darted back and forth, looking about him. 

Leah gave a little whimper as she suddenly felt her heart beat faster. What was going on? But her thoughts were drawn away from him when she heard the sound of footsteps and the flutter of wings. Her brow furrowed as she squirmed beneath him. She was getting more and more uncomfortable. Sure, she wasn't complaining being here with him… but what was that sound? 

"What the hell are you doing up here at midnight?" barked Spot, slowly letting go of her and taking a step back, his ocean blue eyes turning into a clouded dark blue. 

"Can't a girl get a moment's peace without getting tackled?" replied Leah as she wrapped her arms around her. She had just noticed that all she was wearing was her oversized shirt and cut off shorts over her undergarments. Blargh. And it was cold. 

"You sure deserved it for sneaking up on me," he replied teasingly as he gave her a cocky grin that sent chills up her spine. Oh, how she hated that smile. It could just turn in her into a puddle of goo right then and there. But she stood her position, trying her best not to crumble, as she looked back at him. She wasn't going to get any thinking done that night. 

"I ain't sneaking up on anybody… you were the one who jumped on me! Besides, what are you doing here up so late, by yourself?" Leah smiled inwardly. She wasn't turning into the shy and quiet person she thought she would be when she would imagine talking to him. It was something else at all. She was comfortable. 

Suddenly a cold breeze of air passed by, causing Leah to shiver and wrap her hands around her arms more tightly. She peered at him as her auburn hair flew past her eyes. She hated this silence. Then, she realized that he was still there, standing right in front of her, not to far away. It would only take a push for them to be in each other's nose. She wanted to run over to him and hold him in her arms, but she held her place. She didn't want to be easily wrapped around his finger. She was still her own person. 

"You cold?" he whispered as he slowly turned and walked towards her, and bent down, now eye-level with her. 

"I…" uttered Leah. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore as she stared back at him. She had never seen this side of him before… soft and caring. He was always tough and demanding, his emotions masked by his determination to lead the others. Who would've thought there was a person underneath all of it? 

She felt his hands slowly circle her waist as he moved forward. She closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath across her cheek and his lips slowly move across her skin, not kissing her, just feeling. His scent slowly circled her, his sweat and body mixed with the smell of cigars, beer, and the salty water from the docks. This was it. This was Brooklyn. She trembled as she felt him give her a little peck on the cheek. 

"You know I could always get you warmed up…" he said as he pulled away and glanced at her to see her reaction. Her eyes were full of longing and wanting, her auburn hair flowing past her shoulders, her skin glowing beneath the moonlight. His eyes suddenly glazed over, seeing this person before him, he moved his face forward, desiring just one kiss. 

But she quickly put her hand over his mouth. She wouldn't let this happen too fast. Not like this. She didn't want to be like the others. 

"No," she firmly stated. "Nice try… I ain't gonna be like the other girls you leave around crying their hearts out. I don't want to be like that." She saw him take a step backward, letting go of her. 

"Aw, why'd you have to go? It was just getting fun," he retorted as he saw her walking away from him 

"Ya can't always get what you want," replied Leah. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked, grabbing her hand. She suddenly felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fear? Wanting? It was all too new to her. She tugged at her hand, finding him still connected to her. She gave him a threatening look and tried her best to wrench her hand away. But he remained there. Geez, he had the strength and muscles of a god. 

She slyly smiled and walked towards him, seeing him suddenly beamed with pleasure. "You want more?" she whispered as she leaned into his ear. She didn't need this. Out of all the things she was feeling, it was annoyed. He replied with a nod, and with her fist curled up into the ball, she used all her might and punched him in the stomach. He stepped back with a choking sound as he looked up at her, clutching his stomach. He was caught off guard… and by a girl, too. 

"That enough for you?" She said, as she looked down at him. With her face held high, she walked away and gripped the handle of the fire escape, as she blinked and glanced back at him. 

"You don't even know my name…" whispered Leah. 

With that, she stepped down the fire escape and climbed back to her bed, her heart breaking within her. Why did she just let that happen? He was there… but… why? She let him go. But she had her morals… her thoughts. She sighed as she wrapped herself in her blankets and closed her eyes. She was going to dream, for that was the closest she can get to him. To the most beautiful and strongest person in all of Brooklyn. Spot. 

~*~ 

He sat down, his hand still clutching his stomach, and sighed. She was different… that one. Nobody talked to him like that. Or even punch him… he smiled inwardly as he recalled her aroma. Strawberries. 

He watched her as she climbed down the fire escape, her hands holding on to the rails. He could see her head, the copper and auburn color bouncing off her hair. Then, with a flash she was gone. What just happened? He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked about him. He was alone. 

"Leah…" he whispered as he stared up into the cloudless sky. 

~*~

*frantically hands out chocolate and muffins to everyone* i luv you all! lol! ^^ thanks so much for the reviews! i honestly wouldn't have continued if all of you told me to! and you know what? i had fun writing this conversation. sorry it took FOREVER, i still had the play and exams that week, but now, everything is slowly going back to normal, and i'll hopefully have the next chap up sometime soon. 

other than that, i may hold a small CC just for now. i need three girls (two friends for leah and spot's sister)... now, this isn't first come first served, i'm going to pick those that suit my story. what i need are: nickname, personality, looks, quirks, what you think of spot, what you think of leah... that's about it for now. so start sending them in! just leave it in a review, k? 

**Shout-outs**

Runaway: thanks! yup, gonna have to agree that the best writing comes outta nowhere! btw, the play that we're doing is Smokey Joe's Cafe. 

Gretch: ^^ you'll see!!! 

Irish Flare: hahah, thanks! aren't ya happy i'm writing? *wink* 

Lookout: heya! haven't seen ya in a while! ^^ lol, sometimes dark stories win our hearts! 

Chelsea: LMAO! hey racey!!!! *waves* and guess what? you're right! hahah! i wasn't sure on who it was on first, but it just ended up as him anyway. lol. but hey, you still gotta love mush! *hugs mush* hehhe. 

Luna: you demanded... you got! heheh ^^ 

Emu: *hands muffin* there you go. 

Brooklyn Bridgette Conlon: hey joizey! thanks for the review! this is my first vamp newsie story, so i'm probably gonna be asking you for help! dya have YIM? aahh, i'm gonna need to talk to you! lol. *jumps* where can i email you? 

Raeghann: wow, that was really unexpected to see you review one of my stories! i always loved your ffs! ^^ i couldn't really leave it as a one shot anymore since all these ideas started shooting out of my head... lol. hope you like! 


	3. questions

** Hypnotized - Chapter Three **

Snaps glanced around the Distribution Center as she let the Brooklyn newsies gather their papes for their usual routine. Her eyes wandered around, drifting from each newsie, looking for Spot, her older brother. It wasn't that hard to look for him, with his blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He used to be skinny and lanky, she had to admit, but the sudden growth spurt he had and the development of his muscles gave the other girls something to look at. How Spot can stay with that much girls, she couldn't understand. She understood everything that went about him… all except for that. 

Since he had come into his power as the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, Snaps saw him slowly change… his feelings and emotions suddenly masked by his determined and strong look. It wasn't foreign to the newsies. He had glared at them, shouted, and looked at them with unyielding pressure, but Snaps knew that he still had a heart within. Didn't everybody? He's a good person; it was just hard for someone to look underneath all the wraps. But what mattered the most was that Spot loved her back. Not liked or infatuated. But loved. She just wanted to be here long enough to see the person to just to do that. 

"Snaps? That you? Why aren't you selling at your spot at this time? Woke up late?" came a familiar voice not too far away. 

She raised her eyebrow as she smirked and turned around to face Spot, his gray newsie cap pulled down low, revealing the tips of his eyes. But that wasn't what caught her attention. All through the years she had known him, he wouldn't easily show his feelings through his eyes. That was what the cap was for. She had no intention of finding out… he was a pretty complicated guy. Besides, there were other things to talk about. 

"Haha, Spot," said Snap, mocking him. "Just needed to talk to you 'bout something…" 

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Spot as he looked at her with concern. This was what she had wanted for the others to see… his heart. But no, he had to be strong and tough.

"PLEASE tell me you've been doing something about it, Spot. I know how you usually let your birds do the spying, but they've just been SO DAMN SLOW!" Snaps gulped as she looked at him. She knew that he didn't need this, but she had to talk to him. After what had happened to Jason, you can't just ignore this. Especially with the way it happened. 

Spot glanced at her then shifted his papes in his other hand, his eyes wandering across the road. He knew how this had affected her… they were practically stuck together, for Christ's sake. He remembered him… Jason. He was one of the best Brooklyn newsies around, his right-hand, even. He was just as tough as Spot, but softer towards Snaps. He was happy for her… showing it from time to time. He didn't like the way it happened either. It wasn't something you saw everyday, it wasn't normal, which is why they hardly told anyone about it. He even liked him. 

"Look, Snaps, it isn't that easy doing all of this, you know? My birds haven't found anything for weeks… they're probably hiding out somewhere or went to another place…" 

"No," said Snaps sternly. "I don't care what you say… I'm finding them whether you like it or not. Doesn't it bother you, Spot? How the body's suddenly not there? Have you even thought of what COULD happen if that person kept on doing this?" 

"We ain't heroes, Snaps," retorted Spot as he looked about him and shouted another headline. "We're just newsies… and you know that I ain't happy about what happened to him either. Please, I liked the guy… we were friends." 

"You think it didn't hurt for me? And heroes… you know that we can fight them off with all the Brooklyn newsies we have!" started Snaps as she nervously began to crack her knuckles, giving off small snapping noises. That was how she got her nickname… from cracking knuckles. Who would've thunk? 

Spot sighed as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked sternly into her brown eyes. "Remember that this is supposed to be known by only a few, Snaps. I can't have my newsies running around scared about some made-up creature that's killing off newsies. That doesn't help." 

Snaps rolled her eyes and shrugged off his hands. She wasn't going to take any of this. She wanted and needed to look for that person… creature… monster, or whatever it was. "So what were you doing up at the rooftop, two nights ago, huh? With one of your whores again?" she snapped as she gave him a disdainful look. 

"Why would I be? Its too uncomfortable up there," answered Spot teasingly. 

Snaps groaned and gathered her brown hair up into a ponytail as she continued to talk to Spot. "I heard something and you know that I heard it too. What was that sound? Somebody else was up there wasn't there?" 

"What's with all the questions, Snaps? You've been getting really nosy lately…"

"This concerns me too." 

"Who's up on the roof with me? I think that's a little bit too much information for ya." 

"Argh, Spot! You know what I meant…" This was supposed to be a SERIOUS talk… not a sarcastic one. Spot wasn't helping. 

"I'm just teasing with you, don't worry," said Spot as he smiled cockily at her. 

"I know… but…" said Snaps hesitantly. She opened her mouth once more to talk, but she saw Spot's look. He was getting enough of her talks and whining. But she needed to talk to him about those… things. She heard that they were neither dead or alive. The body of somebody who used to be there, empty and with no soul. They stalk the night, living off of the blood of others, killing them in the process. She thought it sounded all so unreal when she first heard about it. But what caught her attention the most were the marks. The marks that they left on their prey. The same marks on Jason. 

"If you really need to know, I was just talking to one of the Brooklyn girl newsies… I guess you heard her climb up and down the fire escape."

Snaps sighed and decided to drop the subject. They weren't going anywhere. Now, this was something totally new. "One of the Brooklyn girl newsies? Really, Spot, you gotta pay more attention to some of your newsies… you don't even know some of their names! What's she like? Maybe I'll know her…" 

"She's…" Spot paused to glance at his sister. Was he going to tell her? Nah. But he still remembered that night… and the pain in his stomach. It wasn't likely that somebody that he had met would punch him right out, well, except if that somebody's a guy or enemy. That was an exception. The memories of her emerald green eyes and auburn hair flashed through his mind. He could still feel the way her skin felt against his and smell strawberries from her place. It wasn't hard to forget. "She's… nothing. Just another girl, that's all." 

Snaps' brow furrowed as she took a look at Spot, papers in hand and avoiding her look. Something was up. Sure, he had treated the other girls as nothing, but at least he talked about them like they were somebody. But was this worth thinking over? Maybe she was actually just another girl. But by the way Spot peered from his cap, his bright blue eyes hiding his own feelings and secrets, she knew that something was up.

~*~

sorry it took me so long to update, but i actually got the next chapter up! thanks for all the reviews! ^^ i already have the next chap, so i'll probably be posting that tomorrow! 

-ershey


	4. dance

~*~

**Make sure that you re-read Chapter Three... i deleted my note and added a new chapter, so if you haven't... then go on! read! **

~*~

Spot opened his eyes as he looked about him. He could feel a cold breeze blow by past him as he strained to look at what was before him. But the darkness enveloped him and everywhere else he looked. His eyes were open, weren't they? So why couldn't he see anything? He rubbed his eyes and blinked to check his vision once more. But there was nothing there. 

Despite the fact that he couldn't see, Spot's other sense became alert. He could feel the cold wind pass by him with every howl. He could hear the grass and the trees sway against the wind as the wind gave off an eerie howl that chilled him to the spine. He could smell the salty seawater about him. But where was he? What was going on? 

Suddenly, Spot could hear the crunching of grass not to far away. Footsteps. The sound of shallow breathing and a soft musical voice lingered in the air. Spot strained to look about him, but all he could see was the bright circular moon above him. 

He could feel his throat tighten as he sensed it move forward, come closer and closer to him. He suddenly felt long cold slender fingers grasp around his throat, hardly giving him enough air to breathe. His feet slowly rose in the air, as he felt himself being carried by a strong force. 

The musical voice stopped singing as Spot continued to fight with all his might to escape from the grasp. The winding of the breeze stopped, the smells faded away, and the moon suddenly disappeared beneath the clouds. 

A small harsh whisper approached Spot's ear as he closed his eyes and waited for what was to come next. "We've been looking for you…" 

Spot gasped as he opened his eyes and looked about the walls of his room. His body was covered with sweat and he was panting heavily as he looked about him. He shook his head and buried it in his hands. 

"It was just a dream…" mumbled Spot.

**~*~ **

Leah shook her head as she smiled to herself and began to shout another headline from the paper. It was another day of selling papers and running from the bulls. But that was her life, and she couldn't really do anything about it. Besides the shouting and talks milling about the streets, Leah could hear Chelsea and Audrey arguing about whether Spot treats a girl like a lady. 

"Come on, Chelsea! What do you expect?" retorted Audrey as she rolled her brown eyes and pushed a lock of reddish brown hair behind her ear. "It's… SPOT. He's been with… I dunno, more girls than you could ever count!" 

Chelsea let out a frustrated sigh and put her hands up in the air. "Are you blind? Don't you see? He's just so… irresistible! His eyes can get a little freaky, but still… don't tell me you don't like him just a LITTLE BIT?" 

"Really, you guys… can't you talk about something important?" said Leah as she raised her eyebrow at the two. 

They had been friends forever, the three of them. Chelsea, the youngest of the three, is the loudest and most obsessive of all. It didn't come as a surprise to the three of them that she had earned the nickname Ob, short for obsessive, when she became a newsie. Although she can be a bit childish sometimes, Leah could see the real person within her. Friends mean everything to her. And Leah admired that. 

Audrey, however, was the oldest of them all. She was the motherly type. The one who looked out for all of them. Originally a British immigrant, she speaks her mind and the truth when she wants to. A bit of a rebel and troublemaker on the side, though it can get handy at times. That was how you lived in Brooklyn. You needed to be strong. And that was Audrey. She always has one eye on the ones she loves, protecting them as much as she can, and another for trouble. 

"I agree with Leah!" replied Audrey. 

"Since when is Spot not important? Come on, Leah! Don't tell me you don't find him a bit attractive?" 

Leah glanced at her two friends uncertainly and sighed as she thought of what she would say. "He IS attractive, I tell you that… but I'm not saying he's a gentleman… who's to know?" 

~*~ 

Snaps groaned as she turned the silver doorknob to the entrance of the Lodging House. It had been one long day of selling… and her body wasn't cooperating with her. It was just one of those days when you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, lost your lucky penny, got dirt on your clothes, stumbled down on the sidewalk, and just couldn't take it anymore. 

Her eyes were greeted by the familiar sight of the lobby. The wrought-out couch, filled with newsies, was placed at the side of the stairs leading up to the girls' and boy's bunkroom. A rectangular wooden table was located in the middle of the room, which usually served as the poker table for the boys. Small wooden chairs were placed here and there. Snaps knew it wasn't the best she has seen in her life, but it was her home. 

She suddenly felt a swell of relief and content about her until she saw Spot bounding down the stairs, looking about the room uncertainly. She was finally feeling fine, and she didn't want Spot to mess it up. Not her brother again. 

"Snaps!" shouted Spot as he walked over to where she was standing and gave her a cocky smile. 

"Whaaattt???" whined Snaps as she plopped down on the sofa, not caring whether she was taking anybody else's seat. 

"Can you make sure that Leah, Audrey, and Chelsea don't go upstairs before I see 'em?" asked Spot as he took a seat next to Snaps. 

Snaps scrunched up her face in confusion and looked at Spot. "You want three girls to yourself?! You know—" 

"Snaps!" shouted Spot. "I just need them down here… I ain't doing anything bad to them, don't worry," said Spot as he stood from his seat and walked out the Lodging House. 

"Hmm… where have I heard that before?" whispered Snaps as she watched her brother take a step outside. 

~*~ 

The cold night air blew past Leah's cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her to keep herself warm. The moonlight shone above them and the stars glittered with excellence. It was one of those rare, calm nights that hardly happened. Nights at Brooklyn were either filled with fights and arguments, but it was hardly peaceful. This was something new. 

The Lodging House suddenly came into view as Leah, Audrey, and Chelsea continued walking, eager to get inside and stay in their beds. 

"What's that? Wait, who's that?" asked Chelsea as she squinted through the darkness and looked at the figure before her. It was the outline of a boy, his hands shoved into his pockets and his body leaning against the door of the Lodging House. 

"Yeah, well, whoever he is, he's blocking the way in," said Leah impatiently. 

She quickened her steps towards the Lodging House, but her breath was caught in her throat as she got nearer and realized who it was. It didn't take her long enough to recognize him with his dazzling blue eyes staring back at her and a smile upon his lips. 

"You're blocking our way," exclaimed Audrey, stepping up behind the shocked Leah. 

Spot glanced at Audrey, then back at Leah, his eyes shining wide with hidden excitement. Without uttering a word, he took a step back, placed his hand on the doorknob, opened the door, and motioned for the girls to walk in just like a butler would do with his master. 

Leah looked at Spot, then at Audrey and Chelsea with curiosity. What was going on? Spot doesn't do this. He pushes girls up against walls and makes them want him. 

"What's going on?" asked Audrey as she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into Spot, not caring whether she was in for a verbal lashing. 

But Spot didn't utter one word. A smile played upon his lips as he took a step inside and closed the door behind him. He ignored Audrey's questions and nodded at Snaps, who was watching intently. He walked towards Leah, her copper brown hair flowing past her shoulders and her eyes full of confusion and curiosity. He took his time as he walked towards her, savoring the moment. 

Leah suddenly felt her heart leap and her body tingle as she saw Spot walking towards her. He wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't being demanding and overpowering like he usually was with his other newsies. For a moment he looked sincere and genuine. Leah blinked, seeing Spot finally standing in front of her, only inches away from her face. She reluctantly took a step back, hoping to escape, to run up the stairs and stay in her bunk bed. But she felt a force about her that made her stay. 

Spot's face softened as his eyes shone with excitement and gave a smile that caused Leah's knees to slightly weaken. 

For what seemed like days, Spot finally opened his mouth and said, "Will you dance with me?" Leah's eyes widened as she looked at Spot, his hand extended out as he took a small bow. 

"I…" started Leah. She looked about the room and could see a hundred pairs of eyes upon her. 

She was suddenly propelled forward as she felt a pair of hands behind her back, causing her to stumble forward and hold Spot's hand in support. Her heart raced as she felt him against her, his arm around her waist and his fingers slowly curling into hers. 

"I'll take that as a yes," whispered Spot as he looked at her and smiled. 

Leah didn't know what to say. She was unable to talk at the moment, lost in her own thoughts. She suddenly felt him leading her to a dance, his body slowly moving back and forth as he silently hummed a song only she could hear. She could feel his heart beating against hers as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The smell of the salty seawater, newspaper ink, and beer swirled about her. She could feel the rumble of his chest as he hummed the notes of a song. Her mind, body, and emotions were lost in a different world. She was lost in him. 

She slowly opened her eyes, her body and his still moving back and forth in a dance. She took a step back to look at him. He was different. He wasn't Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn. He was Spot Conlon, the boy that she liked and wanted for forever. She had always planned to fall for him, but here she was, in her arms, dancing with him. 

Her eyes locked into his as he looked at her longingly and continued to hum his song. Then silence filled the air as he stopped humming his song. He paused to look at her. Leah could feel her cheeks burn as they continued to dance in a circular motion. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to the side of her face. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and his body fit with hers. 

The trance continued on as she heard his voice whisper in her ear, "Will you be mine?" 

~*~ 

Snaps watched intently as she watched Spot lure the girl into the dance. She had seen her now and then, with the two other girls. They had been here for as long as she could remember, and was surprised to how Spot had just noticed them now. But that wasn't what was surprising. He was showing his feelings… his emotions… to the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. He was showing how he liked her so much just out right. Snaps smiled as she watched her older brother dance with Leah with the unheard music that surrounded them. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. 

~*~

**Shout-outs**

Thistle - haha thanks! even though i don't usually read slash, i love your ffs too! ^^ glad to see that you're liking this one! 

Chelsea - lmao, i figured that you wanted to be leah's friend! i could probably see your excitement from your writing. lol. but aren't you happy that you are? hahah, can't you share mush for a little while? *wink* lol. 

JustDuck - hahah! i wasn't expecting THAT! and quit your bowing! 

Raeghann - thanks! ^^ yeah, its getting harder to write especially if you have work and don't really feel like writing anymore. :P doesn't easily come to you when you're tired, huh? but we've all been there. ^^

Aine - hahha, thanks! the next chap will take a little while... maybe i'll have time during break. 

Snaps - lmao! hahah, glad to see that ya liked it! it sounds like a movie? which one? 


End file.
